Playing With Fire
by ramyoon
Summary: Amarah, Ambisi, Gairah dan Cinta adalah 'api' yang dimainkan Sehun. Ia harus berhenti sebelum semua habis terbakar. / HUNHAN GS/ FOR COLOR PHILOSOPHY PROJECT / M untuk bahasa kasar dan vulgar.


Sebenarnya tidak ada yang membuat Luhan terlihat berani, seksi dan menggairahkan selain warna rambutnya yang menyala. Si mungil yang dengan sialannya sangat berani mewarnai rambutnya menjadi merah terang layaknya topeng spiderman. Beruntung gadis itu punya warna kulit yang putih dalam artian benar-benar putih sehingga ia lebih terlihat manis seperti bunga mawar ketimbang megaloman si pahlawan rambut api.

Sejujurnya lagi tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal bagi Luhan ketika memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambutnya dengan merah menyala kecuali satu hal. Cinta, memangnya apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang manusia normal berubah dari beauty menjadi beast kalau bukan karena masalah cinta?! Luhan merupakan satu dari sekian banyak manusia sinting yang berubah arah karena cinta. Dulu, lebih tepatnya dua bulan sebelumnya Luhan masih menjadi gadis manis bersurai kecokalatan yang menggagumkan dan sekarang ia sudah berubah lebih mirip salah satu tokoh pahlawan X-Men dengan rambutnya yang menyala terang bahkan dalam kegelapan –setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun ketika pertama kali melihat Luhan dengan tampilan _upgrade_ nya.

Sesungguhnya Merah bukan merupakan warna kesukaan Luhan jika boleh berkata jujur. Luhan lahir sebagai anak satu-satunya dari keluarga pengusaha kaya yang menikahi seorang model kelas dunia dan lahirlah dirinya sebagai putri kerajaan mereka. Selayaknya seorang putri pada umumnya, Luhan menyukai merah muda sebagai warna kesukaannya. Jangan tanya ada berapa banyak benda berwarna merah muda bertebaran di sekitaran Luhan. Maka saat memutuskan memilih warna merah, Luhan sebenarnya hampir menangis harus melihat warna yang menyakitkan matanya itu melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sesuatu yang dekat dengan gairah, ambisi, amarah itu adalah merah bukan merah muda.

Gairah, Ambisius dan Penuh Amarah.

.

.

Playing with Fire

Luhan, Sehun

EXO Members

Romance, Drama, a little bit humor

This is genderswicth.

For Color Philosophy Hunhan Project

.

.

"Setan mana yang berhasil memasuki tubuhmu nona mungil? Mau berubah menjadi Hyuna versi datar? Haha!" rasanya Luhan ingin sekali menyumbat mulut manusia biadap yang ada di sebelahnya sekarang. Pria sialan ini tidak pernah berhenti mengejeknya sejak pertama kali Luhan hadir dengan rambut _mentereng_ -nya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan pria itu, Luhan semakin mengeraskan _volume_ lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan namun tetap saja sekeras apapaun frekuensinya Luhan tetap masih bisa mendengar dengungan mengesalkan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun –si pria biadap nan sialan tukang ejek Luhan. Sehun mendengus geli melihat tingkah Luhan barusan. _Yang benar saja?!_ Mengacuhkannya dengan memasang lagu sedih, pedih nan patah hati begitu tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh apapun padanya. Ia malah semakin bersemangat untuk membuat gadis di sampingnya semakin kesal kalau bisa sih sampai mengeluarkan tanduk setan.

"Kalau kau ingin mengabaikanku jangan pasang lagu _Day by Day_ begitu _sayang_. Sekeras apapun _volume_ nya tetap saja lebih keras suaraku." Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal mendengar ocehan Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Pria ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya sejak dulu, ya sejak awal pertemuan mereka _lima belas tahun_ lalu. Manusia albino sipit nan _cadel_ itu telah menjadikan hari-hari Luhan yang seharusnya penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan selalu diikuti dengan rasa kesal yang menggunung setiap harinya, _ok_ bahkan setiap jamnya, setiap wajah bodohnya terpampang di depan muka Luhan maka saat itu juga hari seorang tuan putri Luhan berubah dari surga menjadi neraka. Seperti sekarang, entah datang dari mana makluk setan yang satu ini bisa-bisanya ia hadir dan duduk dengan tenangnya di sebelah Luhan sambil asik mengejeknya. Pria itu juga sejak tadi tidak bisa diam karena tangannya terus saja memainkan rambut merah Luhan yang sengaja ia gerai. Niat menenangkan diri di perpustakaan berakhir dengan tragis sejak kedatangan Sehun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambutku Hun," Luhan berdesis kesal dengan ulah Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi memainkan rambutnya membuat Luhan sibuk menyingkirkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Atau apa _sayang_?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Ia begitu senang melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya demi menggoda Luhan agar semakin kesal padanya. Ia bahkan membawa dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan atau lebih tepatnya wajah Luhan sehingga jika orang lain melihat dari sudut manapun akan terlihat seperti sepasang manusia yang sedang berciuman.

Beberapa gadis pengunjung perpustakaan itu menahan nafas mereka melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan. Sehun memang bukan laki-laki bergelar pangeran tapi tetap saja dengan wajah yang dimilikinya belum lagi porsi tubuhnya yang proposional membuat Sehun termasuk ke dalam jajaran 'laki-laki idaman' dan apa yang sedang ia juga Sehun lakukan barusan tentu saja sudah membuat gadis-gadis pengunjung perpustakaan menahan nafas antara gemas, cemburu, _gregetan,_ patah hati, penasaran atas betapa beruntungnya mereka melihat adegan 'ciuman pura-pura' itu.

Plak!

"Aduh! Dasar gadis bar bar! Megaloman sialan!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan Luhan atasnya. Gadis itu benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya tadi saat memukul Sehun dan sekarang ia puas dengan hasilnya. Jika Sehun senang dengan ekspresi kesal Luhan maka Luhan akan sangat bahagia atas ekspresi kesakitan yang Sehun keluarkan. Sangat menghibur dan menenangkan.

"Pukulanku yang akan menyapamu _sayang._ " Setelahnya Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih meringis nyeri sambil tertawa puas atas kesakitan yang pria itu rasakan.

.

.

Bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak membuat orang-orang kesal setengah mati dan kali ini sasaran utamanya adalah pria yang menjadi objek kegundahan Luhan sehingga membuat gadis itu berubah menjadi megaloman. Pria sialan itu sebut saja Kangjon sedang asik menggoda anak gadis orang yang Sehun yakini adalah korban yang entah keberapa itu. Anak itu juga pasti mahasiswi baru yang belum tahu sepak terjang playboy gadungan yang sudah mematahkan banyak hati tersebut. Berpura-pura mengambil barang di loker, Sehun harus menahan mualnya mendengar gombalan bodoh nan norak Kangjon pada gadis malang itu. Kalau saja ia adalah perempuan, Sehun akan berlagak menjadi gadis nakal yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat kejutan pada Kangjon dengan mengatakan di depan mereka kalau ia merindukan malam panas bersama pria sialan itu. Tapi ia adalah laki-laki, tulen pula. Tidak mungkin ia datang dan mengatakan jika ia merindukan malam pa.. eh Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum licik. Sebuah ide datang ke dalam otaknya dan ia yakin idenya kali ini bisa membuat laki-laki kadal itu gagal menggoda.

Sehun tidak butuh apapun selain doa-doa yang sejak tadi ia panjatkan supaya hati dan pikirannya tetap satu jalan, tubuhnya juga tetap searah dengan instruksinya dan yang lebih penting lagi semoga tidak ada orang yang mendadak lewat mengenalnya dan membuat semua menjadi kacau. Sehun menarik nafas dua kali sampai ia merasa tenang, menutup pintu loker dan berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju mangsanya kali ini.

 _Aku akan mandi dengan rajin setelah ini, bersuci sampai wangi dan jelas berdoa pada Tuhan atas dosa yang akan aku lakukan kali ini. Oh Sehun, berdoalah nyawamu masih panjang._

"Kangjon!" Sehun menyapa Kangjon dengan sapaan yang ramah, nadanya benar-benar bersahabat. Kangjon sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari bahaya apa yang akan segera menghampirinya setelah membalas sapaan Sehun yang kelewat menyenangkan itu. Gadis di hadapan mereka bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya menjadi ke arah Sehun begitu melihat pria itu datang. Pesona Oh Sehun.

"Oh, Hai." Balas Kangjon kemudian. Ia hanya terlalu hanyut dalam sapaan mereka hingga tidak menyadari jika sesuatu sudah menggerayangi bagian depan tubuhnya –ok Dadanya.

"Badanmu semakin bagus saja ku rasa." Sehun akan berkumur sampai lidahnya hilang kalau perlu begitu selesai mengeluarkan kalimat menggelikan itu baginya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah memuja bagian tubuh pria manapun selain tubuhnya sendiri dan sekarang mulutnya berani melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh itu. Kangjon? Ia hanya tersenyum bangga atas pujian Sehun barusan terhadap badannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu Oh Sehun? Salah satu atlet renang terbaik yang dimiliki universitas mereka. Badan pria itu tentu saja yang terbaik dan _seksi_ namun sekarang anak itu memuji badannya, bukankah itu pantas untuk dibanggakan?

"Ah terima kasih Hun. Badanmu juga semakin bagus." _Busuk! Mulutmu benar-benar seperti wanita hii._

"Tentu saja, kau saja puas kan dengan _kemampuan_ ku?" Sehun memulai aksinya. Ia tahu sejak tadi gadis di hadapan mereka sudah mulai menahan nafas terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, tangan Sehun bukan sekedar bertumpu tapi sudah berjalan kemana-mana dengan gerakan yang cukup menggoda.

Kangjon sebenarnya merasa risih dengan gerakan tangan Sehun di tubuhnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran orang ini padanya. Namun demi menjaga harga diri dan kehormatannya sebagai pria ia merelakan Sehun mempermalukan diri sendiri. Jika memang Sehun ingin membuatnya terlihat memalukan maka ia duluan yang akan membuat Sehun malu sendiri.

"Tentu. Siapapun juga pasti puas dengan _kemampuan_ mu." Sebuah senyum terbit dari wajah Sehun. Pancingannya berhasil. Sehun tidak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Kangjon lemparkan padanya. Selama sejarah hidupnya sebagai manusia usil nan nakal, ia tentu saja paham gerakan dan perlawan apa saja yang sedang dilancarkan oleh lawannya dan apa yang sedang Kangjon lakukan adalah gerakan perlawanan memanfaatkan trik lawan. Dia Oh Sehun, dan semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Termasuk dirimu?"

"Haha, ya. Bukankah aku sudah katakan jika semua orang aka-"

"Nona manis, apa kau masih mau berdekatan dengan pria yang bahkan sudah mengakui _kemampuan_ seorang pria di hadapan gadis incarannya? Kau paham kan maksud dari _Kemampuan."_ Sehun menggerakkan jarinya membentuk kutip di samping kepalanya ketika mengucapkan kata kemampuan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis di hadapannya melotot tidak percaya. Gadis itu bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan langsung pamit pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Sehun sementara Kangjon menahan emosinya karena perlawanannya tidak berhasil. Ia tidak mempertimbangkan kemampuan Sehun dalam membaca gerakan lawan. Sialan.

"Mau mencoba mengalahkanku? Tidak akan bisa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

"Apa masalahmu padaku!" Kangjon menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sehun sekarang. Ia harus bisa menahan diri lagi dari tingkah sialan Sehun barusan.

"Tidak ada. Tapi masalahmu tercipta karena kau membuat ulah dengan Luhan." Kangjon menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Masalahnya datang hanya karena gadis yang seminggu lalu ia putuskan. Kangjon tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kedekatan mantan kekasihnya tersebut dengan atlet renang ini. Sehun dan Luhan memang terkenal dekat bahkan sejak awal perkuliahan hanya saja mereka tidak pernah menjalin hubungan romantis.

"Ah, apa karena gadis itu merubah warna rambutnya? Bukankah itu seksi?" Kangjon sengaja memanasi Sehun dengan ocehannya. Ia ingin melihat apakah praduganya benar atas Sehun selama ini. Ia bahkan tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi lebih datar dari sebelumnya. Senyum menjengkelkan itu sudah hilang dari wajah si atlet.

"Iya, aku akui Luhan dan merah itu _mematikan_."

"Lantas apa yang menjadi masalahmu?"

Bugh! Satu pukulan melayang kearah wajah Kangjong lantas membuat pria itu tersungkur tanpa persiapan. Ia bahkan merasakan kepalanya berputar, hidungnya nyeri dan mengeluarkan darah. Sesekali ia meringis berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya berniat untuk membalas Sehun namun apa yang ia lihat atas Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia dekati.

"Tapi aku dan merah lebih _menakutkan_."

"Kau _masih_ mencintainya. Jujur saja pada perasaanmu Sehun." Kangjong terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun sekarang. Ia kira pria itu tidak tahu atas apa yang terjadi pada Sehun selama ini. Atlet itu _masih_ menaruh hati pada mantan kekasihnya tersebut dan itu sudah terjadi sangat lama.

 _Dasar pria munafik._

Tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Kangjon, Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kangjon dengan wajah memerah, kepala dan hati yang memanas.

.

.

Anggap saja Luhan sudah kehilangan akalnya saat ia melihat Kangjon –mantan kekasihnya yang sialan itu mendekati seorang gadis bahkan belum genap sepuluh hari kandasnya hubungan mereka sudah mendekati gadis lain. Luhan paham dengan sangat baik jika Kangjon memang seorang pecinta wanita yang sesungguhnya namun tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika pria itu akan dengan sangat mudah melupakan kisah cinta mereka dan mendekati gadis lainnya. Luhan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi antara Kangjon dengan calon mangsanya tersebut ia sudah berniat untuk pergi dan berencana untuk sedikit menggoyangkan badannya nanti malam di klub. Mungkin sedikit minuman bisa membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun baru lima langkah ia pergi, telinganya menangkap suara berdebum yang lumayan keras dari arah Kangjon berada dan Luhan tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Kangjon, pria sialan itu sudah terbaring dengan Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah. Entah apa yang terjadi tadi tapi yang jelas ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Maka dengan segera Luhan berlari mengikuti Sehun yang sudah pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara membiarkan Kangjon dengan kesakitannya sendiri. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah pria itu dan terus berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju Sehun. Walau pria itu menyebalkan namun Sehun yang sedang marah bukanlah hal yang baik.

Setelah menabrak sekitar tiga sampai lima orang yang menghalangi jalannya, Luhan akhirnya harus pasrah kehilangan jejak Sehun saat pria itu berbelok menuju gedung olahraga. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan mengapa memilih menghilang di tempat seperti ini. Tadinya Luhan ingin pergi keluar mencari Sehun di tempat lain namun ketika matanya menangkap bayangan di dalam kolam renang tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menceburkan dirinya kesana dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiam diri di dalam kolam renang. Luhan menggerakkan tubuh pria itu namun Sehun terasa seperti mati, ia bahkan tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali membuat Luhan menjadi panik sendiri. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana ia segera mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun, memegang sisi kepala pria itu dan memberikannya nafas buatan dalam air.

Sekali nafas buatan namun sehun belum memberikan reaksi apapun, Luhan mengambil nafasnya dan mulai lagi memberikan Sehun nafas buatan untuk kedua kalinya. Masih tidak ada reaksi hingga saat Luhan tengah mengambil nafasnya di permukaan, ia merasa pinggangnya tertarik ke dalam air dan mendapati Sehun menarik dirinya mendekat. Luhan terlalu terkejut untuk sadar bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja karena pria itu kini tengah menutup matanya untuk menikmati aktifitas bibir mereka.

Sehun memilih menyampaikan perasaan marah dan kecewanya pada Luhan dalam pergulatan bibir mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia begitu marah dan kecewa pada gadis berambut merah ini sekarang. Ia memilih untuk melepaskan gadis itu demi membuatnya merasa lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya namun yang terjadi malah membuatnya hampir membuat anak orang masuk rumah sakit. Ia membiarkan dirinya menampung rasa sakit atas kehilangan hanya untuk mendapatkan binar kebahagiaan dari gadis itu namun yang ada malah ia harus menghadapi rasa putus asa dan frustasi gadis itu.

Pergulatan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Luhan, ia paham betul apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun, pria ini tengah menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada Luhan dan sebagian besar dari perasaan itu adalah kecewa dan marah. Namun bukan hanya Sehun yang berhak marah dan kecewa atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka tapi ialah yang seharusnya merasa lebih marah atas apa yang terjadi. Pria itu seharusnya pasrah saja menerima semua akibat dari keputusan yang ia ambil dari hubungan mereka. Maka Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan perasaan sakit hati yang mendalam dan kecewa yang lebih terasa. Ia menyampaikan semuanya dengan sangat jelas lengkap dengan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. Sehun harus paham apa yang terjadi padanya, mengapa ia sampai nekat seperti sekarang semua terjadi karena apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada hubungan mereka.

Keputusan bodoh yang pada akhirnya menyakiti keduanya.

.

.

"Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia melihat Luhan merapatkan handuk pada tubuh mungilnya. Rambut merahnya terlihat sangat lucu saat keadaan setengah kering seperti sekarang. Luhan benar-benar seperti bunga mawar yang cantik sekarang.

Luhan hanya berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Tentu saja ia kedinginan sekarang. Ia bahkan hampir terkena asma karena terlalu lama menahan nafas dibawah air semetara pria itu dengan semangat mengeksplor isi mulutnya dengan bibir biadapnya tersebut. _Oh kau juga menikmatinya kan nona Lu?_

Sehun segera membawa Luhan keatas pangkuannya dan memeluk gadis itu agar merasa hangat. Ia sendiri sudah berganti pakaian karena ia memang selalu menyimpan baju cadangan di lokernya sementara Luhan, gadis itu terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar mengingat jika ia bahkan alergi udara dingin dan sekarang ia sudah berendam lebih dari tiga puluh menit di dalam air tadi. Luhan terpaksa memakai jaket dan celana olahraga Sehun karena semua bajunya sudah basah.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Sehun lagi dan sekarang Luhan mengangguk atasnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk lebih nyaman di pangkuan Sehun sekarang sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Luhan barusan. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berdekatan seperti sekarang. _Lama dan semua karena permainan bodohnya._ Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelahnya, hanya ada Sehun yang memeluk Luhan lebih erat dan Luhan yang semakin nyaman atasnya. Ia bahkan menutup matanya menikmati waktu bersama Sehun yang sudah lama hilang. Momen seperti ini belum tentu akan kembali lagi dan Luhan harus bisa menikmatinya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku menyesal." Luhan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Sehun saat pria itu mulai berbicara. Ia malah mempersiapkan dirinya atas apa yang akan pria itu katakan setelahnya. _Mempersiapkan dirinya agar tidak menangis tentu saja. Luhan itu lemah, tahu kan dia gadis berhati putri nan hellokity?_

"Dari sekian banyak kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku selama ini, melepaskanmu adalah kesalah yang paling bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku menyesal atas itu. Aku marah dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri sudah membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Aku marah dan kecewa karena keputusanku melepasmu untuk membuatmu bahagia bukan mendapatkan sakit hati lagi dari pria brengsek seperti Kangjon. Aku marah dan kecewa padamu mengapa kau hanya diam saja saat itu, saat aku memilih untuk mengakhiri kita. Aku marah dan kecewa padamu mengapa kau begitu mudah jatuh dalam pesona Kangjon. Aku marah dan kecewa padamu karena tingkah bodohku itu membuat rambutmu menjadi merah begitu."

 _Baguslah kalau kau menyesal. Karena memang seharusnya kau menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada kita Sehun, apa yang terjadi padaku._

"Apa alasanmu melakukan semuanya jika pada akhirnya kau marah dan kecewa pada apa yang terjadi?" Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya, Luhan hanya butuh satu jawaban dari semuanya. Ia hanya butuh alasan atas apa yang Sehun lakukan pada mereka.

"Alasan ya? Sebelum aku menjelaskan alasanku, aku ingin kau tahu jika waktu bersamamu adalah yang terbaik bahkan sampai detik ini."

"Aku tidak luluh untuk itu. Alasanmu." Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada suara Luhan yang terdengar ketus. Yah ini adalah Luhannya, gadisnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan sebelum melanjutkan pengakuan dosanya pada gadis itu.

"Itu adalah tahun keduaku di perkuliahan dan tahun pertamaku menjadi atlet renang universitas. Tentu saja kau tahu itu semua karena saat itu kau adalah kebanggaanku. Kau tahu, semua orang di klub bahkan termasuk pelatih sialan itu menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka merencanakan semuanya sejak pertama aku masuk kedalam klub renang. Kalau bukan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya yang cerewet setengah mati itu menceritakan semuanya padaku mungkin aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk dari sekarang. Waktu itu adalah perayaan medali pertama kami setelah hampir lima tahun klub ini tidak bisa menyumbangkan apapun. Perayaan itu dirayakan di rumah pelatih dan ia mengundang semua orang di Klub termasuk aku dan Chanyeol. Kalau kau masih ingat, hari itu aku memilih untuk menghabiskan perayaan bersama mu dengan berkemah di belakang rumahmu dan dimarahi Kris karena berani mengajakmu –adiknya yang manis berkemah di luar ruangan hingga akhirnya kita memilih untuk berkemah di dalam kamarmu. Chanyeol bilang untung saja saat itu aku tidak datang karena ternyata mereka menggunakanmu sebagai objek taruhan mereka dan fantasi mereka saat itu. Chanyeol yang tahu jika kau adalah kekasihku bahkan dipaksa untuk diam jika tidak mau Baekhyun menjadi sasaran mereka."

Sehun menghentikan ceritanya saat ia menyadari Luhan hanya diam saja namun tubuh gadis itu mendadak kaku. Ia menggerakkan Luhan dan mendapati gadis itu sudah menangis dalam diamnya.

"Lu, jika-"

"Lanjutkan. Aku ingin dengar semuanya." _Walau menyakitkan dan menjijikkan._

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya, menarik nafasnya berat.

"Pada intinya mereka bertaruh siapa yang bisa membawamu ke ranjang tanpa sepengetahuanku akan mendapatkan mobil keluaran terbaru yang dimiliki pelatih. Jika aku disana, tentu saja aku akan menghajar mereka semua tanpa ampun. Taruhan itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui dari Chanyeol jika mereka semua menggunakanmu sebagai taruhan mereka. Ini menjawab rasa penasaranku mengapa mereka sering sekali menanyakan jadwalmu padaku. Tentu saja aku merahasiakannya dari mereka. Tanpa tahu taruhan itu aku sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari tatapan mereka padamu. Bagiku saat itu, satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa terbebas dari taruhan bodoh itu adalah kau dekat dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kekuasaan lebih dariku dan Kangjon adalah orang yang tepat. Walau aku tahu ia adalah seorang pemain wanita namun ia tidak pernah meniduri wanita manapun saat dipacarinya. Lagipula ayahnya seorang petinggi di universitas tentu saja itu akan menambah kekuatannya. Maka saat itu aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu untuk Kangjon yang ternyata juga menyukaimu. Kala itu aku hanya berharap aku melakukan keputusan yang benar, kau bisa aman dan bahagia dengan Kangjon. Ternyata manusia itu bodoh juga." Sehun terkekeh diakhir penjelasannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan.

Sementara Luhan, ia hanya bisa menangis mendengar semua yang Sehun katakan padanya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Luhan mengetahui jika klub renang Sehun menjadikannya sebagai taruhan dan itu cukup melukai harga dirinya namun ia baru mengetahui keputusan Sehun melepaskannya semata-mata hanya untuk melindunginya, menjauhkannya dari bahaya. Bahkan setelah mereka berpisah dan Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Kangjon pun, Sehun tetap menjadi seseorang yang melindunginya, seseorang yang dicarinya, seseorang yang berarti baginya melebihi Kangjon yang notabennya waktu itu adalah kekasihnya.

 _Karena baginya, cinta itu adalah Sehun dan tidak ada yang lain. Jika bukan Sehun maka bukan cinta._

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menghadapnya membuat mereka saling bertatap dalam peluknya.

"Sehun, aku.."

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan menyatukan bibir mereka, lagi. Mengatakan permintaan maaf dan permohonan maafnya pada gadis itu.

"Aku menyerah atas semuanya Lu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu lagi untuk yang lain. Aku tidak bisa. Biarkan aku menjadi egois atasmu. Aku yang akan memberikanmu perlindungan, aku yang akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan, bukan yang lain."

Luhan hanya menangis mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tentu paham atas apa yang Sehun katakan sebab ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kangjon, rasa bahagia dan aman itu tidak seberapa dibanding saat Sehun datang untuk menganggunya.

"Lu, biarkan aku kembali padamu."

Dan ciuman Luhan menjawab permintaan Sehun atas dirinya. Tentu saja ia juga tidak bisa merelakan hatinya untuk mencintai yang lain. Mereka menyampaikan semuanya dalam satu gerakan bibir yang lembut manis dan menggoda. Nafsu? Tidak terlalu terasa karena perasaan senang bisa saling memiliki lagi adalah hal yang paling mendominasi.

Sehun mengakhiri ciuman Luhan ketika gadis itu semakin erat memeluknya. Gadisnya sejak dulu memang punya nafas pendek, berbeda dengannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah Luhan yang memerah karena malu, belum lagi rambut merah gadisnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Luhan dan merah memang menggairahkan.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu." Luhan hanya menatap Sehun menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan muncul dari mulut pria itu.

"Mengapa kau berani mengubah rambutmu menjadi merah? Aku agak terkejut melihatmu ketika kembali dari perlombaan. Dua bulan tidak melihatmu tahu-tahu kau sudah berubah menjadi makhluk entah berantah begitu." Sehun tidak langsung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya malah ia mendapati Luhan yang tertawa atasnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu alasannya?" Sehun hanya mengangguk lucu seperti anak kecil yang lantas membuat Luhan gemas atasnya. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi Sehun sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"Aku marah padamu." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti atas jawaban Luhan.

"Aku dan Kangjon memang baru putus seminggu yang lalu, namun yang tidak kau ketahui adalah Kangjon dan aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Ia menceritakan semuanya padaku, alasan mengapa aku harus menerimanya setelah putus darimu. Ia hanya mengatakan jika ia ingin aku bahagia dan aku harus membantumu dengan menerimanya sebagai kekasihku. Awalnya aku memang marah padanya, menanggap semua ocehannya hanyalah bualan namun setelah melihatmu yang mengacuhkanku membuatku yakin atas perkataannya. Hingga kami sepakat untuk bertingkah menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya di depanmu. Selebihnya, tentu saja ia bebas mendekati gadis lainnya."

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti atas jawaban Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan tertawa atasnya. Sehunnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Intinya Sehun, aku marah padamu. Rasa sakit hati atas perlakuanmu padamu membuatku berani merubah warna rambutku. Jadi ketika aku tahu kau dikirim untuk perlombaan selama dua bulan saat itu aku memutuskan untuk merubah warna rambutku menjadi merah. Kejutan untukmu tentu saja."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Luhan. Ya, ia mengerti apa arti warna merah tentu saja kemarahan namun ketika warna itu bertemu Luhan yang terjadi adalah munculnya gairah, ambisi dan cinta.

Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan dan sebagai hadiahnya ia menghujani Luhan dengan ciumannya, lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

END

Halooo!

SELAMAT DATANG THE WAR KOKOBOP~~ SELAMAT DATANG DADA DAN ROTI SOBEK HIHI.

Ada yang paham ceritanya gimana? Horee kalau ada yang paham sekali baca.

Ada yang bingung gimana alur ceritanya? Hehe. Maapin yak.

Gini ringkasnya adalah Sehun dan Luhan itu mantan kekasih yang putus karena keputusan bodoh Sehun. Luhan yang gak terima akhirnya menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan merubah warna rambutnya jadi merah hehe. Mereka udah jadian lagi tuh diakhir hehe.

Efek udah lama gak ngetik jadi berantakan alurnya. Maapiiiiin.

Sebenernya ini bakalan ada sequelnya, lagi proses pengerjaan juga kok haha.

Oia, kalian udah baca ff lain yang masuk ke dalam Filosifi Warna belooom? Baca yaaaak.


End file.
